paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
PAYDAY 2 Secret ARG
The PAYDAY 2 Secret ARG has existed since before the game's release, with content related to the Secret in the Guide of Bain, and hints to the Secret having been added into the game over the years. Due to the nature of the PAYDAY 2 Secret, this article will likely be split into multiple pages as it is expanded. PAYDAY 2 Secret discussion: https://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/558754900070975667/ Note: Use the Source editor while editing this page. Overview Someone should probably write a more florid descriptio here later, but for now I'll keep it short. Since the game is still active, the purpose of this page for now is to exist as an efficient reference for literally everything secret related (please keep it in the right categories though, if it's totally random speculation maybe put it in the infodump for now; we'll probably need a seperate "theories" page eventually if people want to contribute the more complex ones.) And secondly for it to function as an easy source of information for people who aren't super involved in this, to cut down on general confusion. Keep speculation out of the initial descriptions, and keep the image descriptions factual and to the point. Section Template: title ---- The Guide of Bain The Guide of Bain is a promotional PDF released as part of PAYDAY 2's Career Criminal Edition, to provide players with a rudimentary manual on the know hows of the game. Judging by the cover, the book itself was clearly originally owned by 'Cagliostro', as Bain has taped over his name on the cover and written his own name over the top. 'Cagliostro' is presumably Count Alessandro de Cagliostro, or Giseppe Balsamo, an occultist and noteable freemason with many stories associated with him and his travels. Throughout the guide, bain has written down various remarks in red ink on certain pages, some of which talk about Cagliostro, and how he was "on to The Secret". In addition to instructions on how to play the game, the guide also contains peculiar tarot-themed imagery similar to the engravings from the film "the ninth gate". Each of the nine images is signed by one of two authors, either 'CGO' or 'BDN'. It's pretty likely that CGO is Cagliostro, and many people speculate that BDN is Baldwin, who was referenced in the original PDTH secret. Codex Raptus (CGO) Codex (n.) Latin for "manuscript volume" (especially an ancient one). Raptus is Latin for "seized", from rapere "to seize". "Codex Raptus" is likely meant to be interpreted as "guide to thievery". MDCCXCII is the year 1792. This image is a medieval-themed reinterpretation of the painting "De opstanding van Christus" by the "Master of the Amsterdam Death of the Virgin". The original painting appears inside of the meth lab on day 1 of the Rats heist and on the 2nd floor of the jewlery store on Day 1 of the Reservoir Dogs heist. The Criminal Network (CGO) This image depicts a jester carrying a bag up a staircase to a small stone tower. There is a cluster of 3 mushrooms to the right of the steps, and a hot air balloon can be seen flying by in the background. Strategies of the Successful Heist (CGO) A man peering through a spyglass stands atop a hill, beside a tree with an arrow through its trunk that is adorned with a crown, which has a square lantern containing a key hanging from its branches. Beneath the hill, a treasure chest can be seen burning. The crowned tree in this image is commonly used in kabbalistic imagery to depict the Tree of life. An overt reference to this image appears in the 2 murals on either side of big bank's skylight, depicting a crowned figure standing between four pillars, looking through a spyglass at something to his right and holding a single arrow in his left hand. Tools of the Trade (BDN) This image depicts an area at the end of a pathway between 2 buildings, with a bow drill placed atop a square slab-like object. The sun and moon are visible in the sky above either building, along with the namesake imagery of the "Wheel of Fortune" tarot card in the Rider-Waite tarot deck. A single gravestone can be seen infront of the building on the right. Appendices (BDN) A depiction of a scene near the corner between a tower and a castle wall. There is a small window on the side of the tower closed off by 3 bars, with a plaque with the number "IV" enscribed on it in roman numerals. A steady stream of water flows out of the window and down onto the ground, forming a small river past a wiry-looking shrub. A cloud with 3 stars under it sits in the sky above a depiction of Lady Justice, who stands infront of the wall holding a sword and a set of scales. Alchemist (BDN) This page shows a man wearing a long garment and a triangular necklace taking notes in what appears to be a small laboratory. He is holding a thick book under his arm with the number "III" on the cover in roman numerals. The poster affixed to the wall on the left side of the room is covered in alchemical symbols, from left to right: ☿Mercury, ⊖Salt, ☉Gold, ♎Libra (representative of the process of sublimation, ♄Lead, Possibly redlead?, Copper?, and the squared circle (symbolising the philosopher's stone). On the table in the background there is a skull with a bullethole in its forehead, along with 2 beakers containing some kind of liquid. Down on the floor there's a circular rug with a curious pattern on it and a 6-sided die that has rolled a 1. Death (CGO) This image depicts the grim reaper sitting infront of the ruins of a castle, resting one hand on a large hourglass that has run dry and holding his scythe in the other. Death appears to be be playing a game of chess, and has placed his opponent in check. There is a horseshoe turned away from Death under the table, and to the left of the table there is a wooden gallows with the word "MENDAX" (latin for deceitful, lying) scratched into the side of the post. Shadow (CGO) An unarmed messenger stands infront of a castle wall, casting a shadow that is shown to be carrying a large bag similar to the jester in the criminal network. To his right, a sword has been thrust into the ground. Prisoner (CGO) This page shows a prisoner in a cramped cell, with 2 barred windows and a wooden floor. A small plant can bee seen growing up through the floorboards, and the prisoner himself is shackled to the back wall with manacle on his left leg. Someone's hand can be seen reaching in through the right window, holding a noose. There are 32 tally marks scratched into the right wall, and five on the left. Covered Image On page 19 of the guide, bain has taped his instructional leaflets over the original contents of the page. The etching partially exposed beneath the pieces of paper is "The Fall of Giants" by Salvatore Rosa. Wordsmith With the introduction of Duke, Commissioner Solomon Garrett and the subsequent Reservoir Dogs Heist, Overkill_Wordsmith, the writer for PAYDAY 2, has decided to take a more active approach to the secret, integrating it with the game's main storyline and giving the community text and image-based riddles to solve. Each image/riddle is listed below in the order they were released. FBI Files / MUDUTU Content Email: "Annuit Coeptis" From: ぶら下げ庭@昨日越えて.com (HangingGardens@BeyondYesterday.com) He has plundered your seas, ravaged your coasts, burnt your towns, and destroyed the lives of your people. Mr. Garrett, what is stopping your nemesis worth to you? 1st Cuneiform Image From the hill To the path Of the river To the crossing of The honored dead At rest You will find a place Of reckoning Brooklyn Bank Brooklyn Bank was released shortly after Garrett recieved the cuneiform message, where the Payday Gang retrieved an artifact known as "The Medallion of the Perseids", a circular medallion with a large fleur-de-lis carved into its surface, which is set with a marquise-cut peridot crystal. The cuneiform inscription around the edge of the medallion reads "For the watcher of the star" Email: Merry Christmas Mr.Mayor From: エンメルカル@昨日越えて.com (Enmerukaru@BeyondYesterday.com) The watcher Has fallen His end will Be delivered The pattern of criss-crossing lines in this image were found to be the streets of a small square intersection on pennsylvania Ave SE, down the road from Capitol Hill in east Washington DC. The Wheel of Fortune also appears in the lower left corner of the image, placed ontop of what is a small triangular park with a large tree, on the corner of Potomac And K. Downtown building attack update From: b.painter@paydaytaskforce.gov // Date: 2018-01-19 15:27 Sir, Forensics is still analyzing the evidence recovered from the the site on 14th, but now that everyone is back from the Christmas break I felt that a short update was warranted. We can confirm, as you expected, that the site appears to have been used by the Payday gang in some fashion, going by cursory analysis of the evidence. Just about all of the equipment we recovered has been destroyed beyond repair; some of it has even been mechanically compromised- drilled through, as well as neutralised with the usual electromagnetic methods. The hardware seems to have been a mix of home-made and cutting-edge industrial tech; whomever built it was no amateur tinkerer. The Lab is attempting to extract data from the pieces recovered, but they are not hopeful at this point. DNA analysis of the blood we found is still pending- there was a lot of it and separation is taking longer than the lab expected. The variations and types of spent ammunition casings found strewn about on-site would seem to indicate mercenaries were responsible for, or at least involved, in the attack. They were professionals, at any rate. For example, they hit the place exactly when the DCPD would be slowest in responding. The oddest thing we found was laying on top of all the debris on the top floor, where most of the blood was- a piece of old textured paper with what looks to be a hand-drawn figure and inscriptions. I don’t recognise the lettering, but I’m attaching a snapshot of it. The image has also been forwarded to our research people for further study. This piece of paper was recovered by the FBI amongst the debris from bain's hideout on 14th after it was raided. (Presumably by the Kataru) Visually, Nebechadnezzar here appears very similar to the man in the Alchemist image of bain's guide, and also looks somewhat like the person holding a staff watching the meteor fall in the diamond trailer. Top | נְבוּכַדְנֶאצַּר Nebuchadnezzar Forehead | עִיר Watcher ('iyr) Chest | נפילים Nephilim / Giant MUDUTU Seal #1 Added to the FBI Files on February 6, 2018, is an application labeled "MUDUTU", with half of the labels in transliterated ("MUDUTU" meaning "knowledge, awareness, wisdom"), the other half in , and its function not entirely apparent on the surface. It has two fields, one labelled ATU (Akkadian for "gatekeeper, porter"), the other labelled KUNUKKUM (Akkadian for "cylinder-seal"), and a button labelled "ERESU" (Akkadian for "to ask, request"). Pressing the button opens a new section below, which while processing reads "Manere" (Latin infinitive tense for "maneo"; "I wait"), and all results are headed with "PHURUM" (Latin genitive plural of "fur"; "thief"). Pressing the button with missing fields returns "ERRATUM: Deficient", where pressing the button with filled but incorrect fields returns: "ERRATUM: Non recta deducto", translating to "incorrect deductions" in Latin. From these labels, it was assumed at first this was a sort of messenger app. However, solving the riddle in the e-mail that was added to the files alongside the app and putting in the attached block of encrypted code revealed the application is a decoder. 1st field | ATU = Gatekeeper (cipher) 2nd field | KUNUKKUM = Seal (codeblock) button | ERESU = Request Seal #1: top | fleur de lis - hollow part reminiscient of the gem in the medallion left | alchemical symbol for air? (likely intended to be the eye of providence) right | alchemical symbol for salt? bottom | silhouette of the reflected diamond symbol message | THE KINGS OF TOMORROW BOUND BY FORTUNE AND GLORY FOR THE WATCHERS OF YESTERDAY (For information on each of these symbols, please refer to the Lindenhurst Pages section below.) Email: "Shenanigans" *Answer: 35990 (36000 - 10, alalgars rule minus the magnitude of the 3rd star in ALGOL) - Decoded text (Key: 35990)= Commissioner Garrett, you are no doubt aware by now that our organisation has taken the liberty of locating and removing the individual known as “Bain” from the criminal underworld. We are sympathetic to your frustration in not being able to bring him to justice and thus offer you a proposal. There is a certain individual in Washington D.C. who is in possession of an item that belongs to us, and we would like that item returned. The individual in question happens to be a person of great means, as well as a member of the United States Congress, though not a very honorable one. As such, he has surrounded himself with quite stringent security and it would be difficult for even our organization to reach him and conduct a thorough search of his offices to recover it. You however, could do so, if you would be willing to set aside your oath of allegiance and strict adherence to the Law in this once instance, for your perceived greater good. We are willing to aid you in your charge of ending Crime.net, provided you facilitate the return of our item. Tomorrow, at 06.30 AM, we will have an associate waiting at the donut shop that is closest to your office. If you are interested, meet him there and you will be provided with more details. }} MUDUTU Seal #2 Evidently fed up with the "yakuza"'s "shenanigans", Garrett sent his own encrypted message to the cryptic party on March 6, readable in his outbox. Alongside the new e-mail, the website also saw the change of the icon in the MUDUTU application. Seal #2: top | fleur de lis - hollow part reminiscient of the gem in the medallion left | Eye of Providence right | Fiat Lux, or possibly the Ouroboros bottom | The reflected diamond <|> "Created Universe as Reflection of God" center | The Hyle triangle message | "KATARU", "Alliance" (For information on each of these symbols, please refer to the Lindenhurst Pages section below.) - Decoded text (Key: 9192631760)= I met your man. The materials he supplied are being looked at to confirm they will hold up to legal scrutiny. To be clear, I have suspected he is dirty for some time, so despite the manufactured nature of the “evidence” you have provided, as well as any intent you may have to compromise my ethics for nefarious reasons, you should know that I will lose no sleep over this, illicit or not. Locking him up will be in the interest of serving the greater good. Therefore, provided this item you claim ownership of is not overtly dangerous or has a highly illegal status, I will consent to release it to you in exchange for the individual known as Bain. I am however concerned regarding the reaction of your representative when I asked him about the current health status of the prisoner. Justice will be served either way, it matters little to me, but it would have been preferable for him to stand trial. Once you confirm receipt of this message, I will begin preparations to apprehend the Congressman. }} E-mail "Just so." The next day, Garrett was sent an email containing encryptions within encryptions, along with the MUDUTU icon changing again. Decryption 3= - Decoded text (Key: 0)= I am ΑΠΑΤΕ. In ancient Sumer, he was my nemesis and the light. N/ebbW3NYj6UdQnBEW5tpPJmY/2VDVv7vu3U5flX+y/mDOAXRLA3qJa9tC1zBw ktDpwER78eK9BmSRH0Vdki1jqhWSL2ogk5fYyMJFL4GLcA5r4bq61qPhpTanlHbz 0qpq/7KeuiEIf31WkNyMCJm9+0P/4ZYw8Ec99RHgW9CGw29flbzCWRnDeMfIvkj6 H2B9SaC2sCSJAntluu+v3hyo4A7FwnvS3LgOOze7tkUhd81nP2CLWl0gNCuZ7nBT Eqd2q6/8zrhjcszRe9/g99iidGQrihS3+haZA7xc5ZQFAZX8Jkl6eXl3TqHzc+am 4zdVCA5cvled4n8+Ifb4sG8KYgALmcdZOC/qtYvfHtKnGDOgFK9lbMUHqid370QW oA5Klq3TPoZd7g3v5RvptQmqr0h/RIBmn/aomOo2vtwdu6ceznASDi3BaV8QK2sq gn7RoRhwowJWHo/Ij/OSJ9S3cnfdAlzrPI2E3CzYx61miiDc/e0gAsv0wf4d4dGk Nqy4P+F0MYEVarVIaUR7NM0eIjrcrBL9GrwOq5cabeC9McZY01fdyylO5iYa5rDL ZFqYY3bZmLOcMQf/0oFI1wzsccFoOYbwBTaWWrI6CNvhh0cjTuwYVjqkSR9+iL/f CW0Lu9rYazeOQmGXxSrgCZxPZkDvKDek5mW6Gt/rtJo3mfN0YQVwCm4mGLQVFkX7 XArexZ2TYjz8us8EMEsAwFnwnuPIdZAGLSa/EI0/C7WC9DJOX8YYOFbnjnB+0k/0 TpvXeHrGdNXNSYILKGbit0ZhPsKGfpPcIdPJameQecC2FBUg9t8R/2AGpepO1E2B Ya6kCBy4dTT5F6BYhkgKf+ukeAEK12PBoQerpSi4Jofpqhyo1oZSXoJyD1n67etn jD1O2lXJ6SsuhTdCI6+yJBqfbTTvN3U8zdkDmqR3gcOIDPgs1WFgM10D8x0Q4e4z fgpBg8a5KdL6VZeFi9ML3kIUEKxoyuTPYVSS0oHprwL99bcjRsiDfjf6mG5qjEbO zOG21HwgItiKDZFnqJ93Ul1t9npzLAtmsyqp++Jgun2qN6KXlhuHHx6murjIkV+d Bb8wyi/5WunDDXwafC9/Cr1yLvEB4X9KXl3zrABIGbGGF5q+PZ2+4MhZiWq2VE4f Gnluy3oPHsZ8+PH6SWDo2sBSpSnOIsaTSSTABHQwoUM1JEFONlOgdWC4DmMlikTW of9hLKkSsxfMEegLydAwRK0D49qBWvqCeWsgAvDR41IV7+dUjV+1XB86w6Skwyiv cI+mR1Qnfr8qB7ClDANVl0mE5ki44Xpea3e1SzIhRG6bbJzGWHZdJkyt9yRpbjst Zf4a+c6c+35AcNb6k9WjywLd2X046hYjWhX105p8xl1gVxR0TpN6IIMKHuYx+9yJ jK1kZci5gmzKG25AeprXvZmHMPAmuinCiLd2PJ1MwZRiFbLb0p/fuPtGfnRoEokI 6UKFNAOgJbKPoUwYaixvWR6pS5ibJZ50+ErtMIkbL/oyKlyfTmKp71oTfcp286qd Guke6jYCkKgw6KjsLQoxId375m1Ikx/oaWWvzkVyGlACAsq2IQLwrAaHc7WUA8vs DSH1e9DlXcSBWmHr5ttBBSI487mXGLvougWdunyi41Z1/uae9z3DxyaXfdC6Fwzw WKBMwZl8hOgqx1jnioZO4m02YABPo59Er/5nVknledZFBPHwi4Rp6qMTHjhc3ZWs MvqjyVBVJ6inutXZPPFRkz38Fdt9u7C+eqCEgW1CJ0C9yLpfYm2gtDoTQ5ORB4u/ x/DqcwkoNv/d9DWuTCm2+5Ny0RvA3zzaFaQO2l5yuWaNcRm5gOaSZY8BKbV2LtMC OYsLd/QkRSuAG+I+OhtSSzi4tpV0wYZdmn0gGG2/sYMge2Es/FhNr9OAolrR9hfa 8HvdU4llgNDhqWIUczEcrif0M6iWA/SroqAoT4Gfzn0nmxturczWwNtJnISN1Puy AjydRuUvx4M4cBBfrQmu2r9Sx7630mtgGbxSJDBY3omHfX+fXRtteGFOmLag54kU Dja8WbF6k56B6LvdbmWtQOa5Z+TtpxFdWH0TZvRrfnOYLwazx1q196QWDOGoWQ51 MSjmzN36CPIfVlalzKbfk9LMGfYAIaLquhkzhl6pHqsqc= }} |-|Decryption 4= (Key from previous: Utu) (Note: Putting "99999999" in the ATU field returns an incomprehensible jumble of text, interesting given the wrong answer with most other encryptions, and other answers with this encryption, return nothing) I am the traveller farthest from home, but the time of my departure was not of sadness. rgrYJQpQTq0mSA976IuiVRfS9Fnfvl140iI5d8LyLis/J/7s7yHwCtw3I78c5H 5+2sqvKt4et8JWAsY7MXQ7bzzfahGBCDMt0Dl5196k5JzZSqZB8xIpWLx09pZxY5 biXYWaTZU0u+oLOR/md9gKRpJBxff5p3Kn62GiDwbYqzgPeDxMTrCiClwjFR0E54 7OyzZk9BU6qHcEozUP3SSSrmTwmqR3whoLR+AQIMeUDIfG2U/gj++QpLBufNYs+I nObaFJgKinpim4Fhy7Hlxo5wBTZuvZP0NKgJryHOu7GPFpakDL6YbUAJh3sPWbxh 3L3gdk71/7AQRuEblRad1F3vPDeWq0ta3FNKLMpvVQJ4l5DAAJ5t6vjcAkKwrKFy guoBwLVXFuokmgbw7JlOWafKEZ7So7TLeoEHtoNewS29JwDW7WTfyJvoFM0KxVQG IRfwitczNuIw3Pu/6YU1mzymhfCfEFkqDxBNbc0MBzhl5wx5M9Io1MANg+GaBHvf OyFCkfnkn6CD0maGzejxXkXkkq4T6ooPVs3IRYn57QiNHsnlgti0iAV0zGDTrjh+ xWxdnqynw3vVKj6F+KJBZ1wbBxrCCjCj26h7G3oJN+cDWZL2hc+CxgbkIdT3WaeG jJP/S7AVltDF0XHdyZDDRyDuHTN45ujfBJ2JHcqzdbeXbF081PoN3K/zqnuWTUeO uoPsP/D7wtMyc3DWlOxa8Yls0gf1fFoFpioWdpw1qatjM2sKRAhEPMXJK/v+sd+d +Xi39Z6cWV36X91x3i3IG97A2NlopZsC44ZaIIpBKJOgUG02MJ7lCpWY6X101usR VrvhUKzSuDyRtplHOZxK11EclVJlcITjTqTIwySKOsJSMMgxrgv5YYhFaYjhrDQA 8YFVH1m3vEoPSgP4P49hqStYGyPd/XlN9fLhdwcwkkVLf+o6N7orlA6yGWYySTUN gzVE7GzNcg6SviI0UB1NXsLmfWUQO/a6K1lPTBtNfRtcoj23ouGXD2HBPrCnd+s1 ofNZUwmedCA9G1m76Z+fgcc9LnpQzHBp/zPjpDYJrVFRvgKBo2bzWfoFL2peetiF hE3739JAc3YWHTFbJ4N9EC5u7kZafsMosf5W9mD3ujhJfyUProu0EtV/c0Z0U9hd tGMpq+Q7u9nQEf0p48C+2oVSdDA+PLE1Jpfz6868wDU9nX2g/4m/G73Aq/bWhh/j ofV9l0Cjj0MxiQ8K5ZoUr7aAOa9dRnW8G6h7HMOg4T80/Fz3ms5IDXpLo8z40C7K TXrs3LqQ6VCuKDy4MLwcI3nxHYu4SnDuIhE7jmaKV+jrUhwE7uQ7iagGCvj71LUD I3QCSYouA8QULT2vifF1pAZmPepnEEmrjnN7LxkN6EwpX4p4C0AXGW2aCWg02OdM hVSeCfeZYtcxlUfAyFC5hiS84vBjyjhoj51wlP4Cqyjy9FGpQ/0y/3wCgitn5Gep baKkUjr9YdqWl9TK0+qP+9D5+3QiJnf+eIM/zniBZqRNc= |-|Decryption 5= (Key from previous: 1977) I have met many gods in my life. And relayed many greetings from home. e5FvoOepbT90r5hcfkuUMYySCDRlRUCBSq4/1HO8a540zlrjThPZNQ0jr0F2c2 DvgH6PpHaOz00YnFuc5GRk0sQBq2gVYXj3VIlmdEmgD5qWePUtT7jwUdXf4yVlSx +jlV9+zBLHtvIWS6I2drGPv52XpG4+JPuno3u7JXOY7BTZcGQpAe69r/z1laSoz1 wMKyaxgY6rvAHsooVTRk0mJy49ReOZz1SpJcy9aOwIQF3bwPAcycXoaOVnaJwIjG oRuE9A5SrCgQLYPuQFhOyIpVfE6FVh7pOUg9t8NaqAUQJdkatDKUYb0Jxxhkpcs1 2f53YoHiFYF4H+iB0DSIp8XIZSROgBReIG7zt83dwGqH7nhK5zsE2z7UjqlteGvE q4bExbq3PwBNGr+Vh1CcW8gjg/LHzINOl8+0lMV87g07xb8zY3X9mkuU760Mbh04 T3ntOe94f8bqdqXcw0N2LGtn/egfLMX8wEhkqxpCQ8HIfTeY1gs3Zm5u+FmzhdyP wpRYN3u9E484PorvET6Rbe0KdskzMiN4Aw/T+tbHbGGqCiS3QAGnFGXjT9hAORXC YF5mrBzOIqzEEki7iomw0DRxeoBNplzWONCdN2cna3ToHwUoI/yGj32+XZ3NAyT+ nkbzqmDMLuG+Y0PNo30mZr1bgDBbxgXiIyQpAEEh69cjRHGQD/Yiw/ahRKHXQkRU PgaNY31iIhr4QcyCwqE+IWJbPGmM7gT9UsoFkf+KFthvOwH+dXbcDcMOCmUNXTQc u9EnTEBPqKbjTIUxYmnskJgRnOnRRnPfyX+NuaPr8Cty3Php+bycma3SJcr7/9CK D9x1X3y/AqhhqdXgou5Ih9L4E7HY8DUrh9CrIncAVR09eXVCYllTt49bgUVVfEQE kLkmeboe6PoIqJj586Pqwn6ilTRbFNkMcJtezrGLlM3OCuZJQ11jp2XtJcYFAlcu 44Crswyb0lvB7GjQHfSMQtIU0+n+2JdOHx8JHUpcgN/9bouKpKyCkQWZIVROtryV K4GSCQZEEcXwrzEBLdY1hqIw |-|Decryption 6= (Key from previous: 165) (Note: "99", "voyager 2", and "755", when put in the ATU field, returned incomprehensible jumbles of text, interesting given the wrong answer with most other encryptions, and other answers with this encryption, returned nothing) The gods have many followers, one of which dwarfs a god I have never encountered, whose name I have forgotten. RUaMgHXpKT4/mgH9ty3aJjalE2gvUZJLFyig8YUaHWo6wMJpnx1HHMd+obByZW BWmwpVZWn3d3ImyvCwHJiX3TLs6XkfwezhB+tz36H2/kZov4ISeVQNP6Sr0Ko+G1 sLyRvFOvuvSakjD2EGb2heAjcruAC2ZxHeuUz+3YGYA2P0qvU0cK9RdxsgTr9DMP B68tIpivWiY6L8bl8byZ1gDxtbH3nSo3A80fuZMbODnK9JFH2fYHr28NCNNct47P m3iHLMMys+3APAAIpO21oJ32DmrBLJKw+f5ssGfNBwX+ujEv4CSYnvgOUxvLQjkF zZGk0n8m33b9q66e0PMeATDeppk6yCW56/0OOewisyXWoojABDYomDuP6tRRoXOz 3w+iAPae2zAbTRrbq6EyRlmeyaeIFdTUxbXXZ8sDYb5bxZSGpefPeKj7QA/VPn5p +NQnelaooYBPOpDhPR9NXYlgsnhkaoEJUGutzAJ+BGLFmPxIx+X/gAO2yg1I1QG5 nL9bl1UTsnm2Z9VdMfvfP9RYxdzOPKNGJ8XHeTmSi7CJ15/JA/9iBNhutqM4XBcf c3eCQu7g5xPEt9hMwE+o6iJM76ld9cWJlRxfOP64cMp53HVTpHiKrdD0Pw/il9jQ TLs2fqEyxMay4/zbf+kmhwxg |-|Decryption 7= (Key from previous: Mercury) I was a wild man, of clay and water. SHE was my doom. ZlzTvbQzUnV1C95G4g0yj7BVhlhz5VD8gKoB4Y5n0RQXlZxNB4Xk9+jQbW6BdL Qkhb1tk75OYH7ylg++gmgKApXB2D9XJt/Dr8dZGq8G0Xi/wr04Tc7XR9dLjbbyjq clamoBVZzgwIJ8eYsMRUre6GyicouXXSSt6bTN8uJWcJLYQJsm6UzbPDynLHRmv2 IJk9EqIXvMp3Pb7XYGv+ocoGwd+WvT7gU12k3QjN0TDpVfjoi5pqubLBpZOAKq6D 4KkHu128bu+H42Vv6GxY9sqE5gO+puq9MLreRlDlX5PBZkHWcutf3tJIJBTAzi0G +7eydSck6/+B5X4DcAYKF715meILSvbdqjfCsBwnu68yFtwgAlWHts7OQMWEOd8i aVOwYAAN0kQtGsG5XLDnR2HO/sM+np09AHABVTsboQQOc= |-|Decryption 8= (Key from previous: Ishtar) Then we are in agreement, Mr. Garrett. The Kataru are pleased that Bain’s condition is not of paramount importance to you. On the day after you have made the arrest, our representative will again meet you at the same hour, in the same donut shop, to discuss when and where the exchange will take place. |-|Decryption 9= In the PAYDAY 2 Steam discussions, Overkill employee "OVERKILL_Wordsmith" created a thread on March 2, announcing his job as the writer of PAYDAY 2, his involvement with the ARG, and his interpretation of the lore. Notably, around the time of posting, his avatar was similar to that of the symbol in the center of the second iteration of the MUDUTU icon. On March 9, it was discovered that Wordsmith's avatar had become a key and encryption that could be fed into the MUDUTU app: ATU: 2.7188016444864e(31)MeV/c KUNUKKUM: xN5zCJ11KERkqNdWwz3QJVAqEkGuagkTR2443oETQ5c= The inputs give the message "There were three." Wordsmith's avatar changed after this discovery, to one with text in the corners that read "one is dead". Lindenhurst Pages On ---whats the date I dont have the site open, Garret recieved some scans of these particular documents. They're old letters from someone in duke's family, talking about how they have to "keep baldwin's lament safe, but never let it be completely forgotten". Transcript: Ithaca, New York, January 5, 1905 My Dearest Desmond, I trust this letter finds you well, and must offer my apologies for the long period of reticence on my part. Matters of state secrecy have kept me in thrall of late. The power of the knowledge I am obliged to keep and preserve weighs heavily on my conscience and I fear for my eternal soul as the world becomes more imperiled every day. Those in my circle whom I have entrusted with my life and darkest thoughts have become demons to haunt me. There shadows linger, and are far from the beacons they were intended to be. I am concerned that my life may end unnaturally ‘ere our forthcoming visitation The Kings are grovelling and the Watchers are gone. No one is left to guard our sanctity. I fear one has betrayed us all. My friend, I have no moral right to ask this of you, but for the sake of all I must. There is no other whom I would place the trust of our eternal charge. In the case that my suspicions reveal this the???es to be true, I implore of you to shoulder my burden. The power of Baldwin’s Lament must never be set loose upon mankind, as the tool of a sole bearer. Yet its existence must not fall out of knowledge. It is a dire legacy I beg of you to carry, but for the sake of our progeny, it must be done, lest all the history of the world become undone. SCAN_20180417_1202.png| SCAN_20180417_1209.png| Explanation of Symbols on the Seal The Hyle Triangle is a piece of imagery from 16th century philosopher Robert Fludd's "Utriusque cosmi maioris scilicet et minoris metaphysica, physica atqve technica historia : in duo volumina secundum cosmi differentiam diuisa" series of books. Wordsmith has confirmed that the Hyle Triangle is kind of the "Seal" or coat of arms of the Kataru / the 3 Kings, so here's a writeup that hopefully makes its meaning somewhat easier to understand. On the lindenhurst page's version of the triangle, there are smaller symbols placed within the 3 realms at the center of the diagram, along with the central fleur, associating them with the realms themselves and also the 4 letters of the Tetragrammaton. The "Reflected Diamond" is placed in the realm of elements, the physical world, the symbol for "Fiat Lux" (Light) is placed in the celestial realm, space & the stars, and finally the triangular symbol at the top (believed to be the Eye of Providence because of the dentist's GGC loot) is placed in the angelic realm, heaven or the afterlife. short description: Effectively, the hyle triangle is representative of an equal union between the "three realms of renaissance cosmology" and also Fludd's yin-yang-like idea of his creation theory. As for what it might represent, there's the 3 Kings themselves (Kataru), the 3 (possibly, see speculation) illuminati boxes, which each have had one of the lesser symbols seen in the LH version of the diagram engraved on the front of them. 3 is also the number Cagliostro wrote his spiritual-alchemical manuscript the "most holy trinosophia" about. The "Reflected Diamond", or "Created Universe as Reflection of God" is another piece of imagery from Robert Fludd's Unpronouncable combos books. short description: Effectively, "as above, so below". In the LH page triangle, this symbol is placed within the material realm of the elements, or the physical world. Macrocosmic thesis, Figure 2; Fiat Lux, let there be light. This symbol turned up on the 2nd illuminati box in the Breakin' Feds heist. This is the 2nd figure in Fludd's macrocosm creation theory, and a visual equivalent for the "let there be light" part of Genesis in Fludd's ideas on creation. This is effectively the start of Fludd's macrocosm image sequence that wordsmith's avatars were progressing through before the heist was released. Does this box contain the light of creation? Maybe. Is it more likely to be an object that with the right context can be represented by the light of creation? Yeah probably. Possible LH Triangle Interpretations TheSecretIsReallyReal www.TheSecretIsReallyReal.com Breakin' Feds *The gang retrieves a 2nd illuminati box, with Fludd's "Fiat Lux" symbol on the front. The day after the heist was released, TheSecretIsReallyReal's author SkepticGuy_96 revealed (in a recording he took while hiding in a bush) that Garrett had made arrangements to trade the box to the Kataru for Bain, or possibly the body of bain, as he might not be in the greatest shape after the gunfight in his hideout. Duke also recieved a new voiceline in the safehouse, confirming what we already suspected about the Kataru. A few thousand years ago, three great kings got together, decided to rule the world and made a pact. They called themselves "Kataru", which kind of translates as "Alliance". Illuminati? Freemasons? Enthusiastic amateurs in comparison. Legends say they acquired a magical artifact of some kind, if you can believe in that sort of thing. And somehow, they seem to be behind all this. E-mail: "Ensconced" On April 26, 3 days after the release of the Breakin' Feds heist where the Payday Gang steals an item Garrett was going to give to the organization, he was sent another e-mail, which seems to threaten his wife. The word "Lamhu" is used in the message, which is one of many sumerian names for Irkalla, the equivalent of "hell" in mesopotamian mythology; an underworld from which there is no return. - Decoded text (Key: 1212)= Mr. Garrett, We would have thought you more intelligent than to conclude that not answering our last attempts at telephone communication would result is a positive outcome for anyone. Suffice it to say, you do not appear to fully realize whom, or what, you are dealing with. The truth of the matter is, that if you remain loyal, fate may yet gift you the prize you seek and hinder you from falling into lamhu. Regardless of recent happenings, something is now in motion that cannot be ended. }} Henry's Rock The gang retrieves a 3rd illuminati box, with Fludd's "Reflected Diamond" symbol on the front, and re-obtains the 1st box that they obtained for the dentist, with the Eye of Providence on the front. When the locke sends the gang after the "reflected diamond" box, one of the possible locations for the murkies to have stashed it is inside of a giant golden box, which locke refers to as an "Ark". Presumably an "Ark of the covenant" type of object. Atop the box are 2 eagle statues and 12 buttons with egyptian engravings on them that have to be pressed in a specific order, which can be found the form of photos in the piles of paper scattered around the room. Once the box is open, those with a keen eye will notice that around the base of the box there are 3 diamond-shaped buttons engraved with each of the boxes symbols, along with a blank space at the back of the box. These become interactable once the treasure has been removed from the box, and when pressed in the correct order (△ ↻ ◁▶) cause the box to reveal a hidden compartment that contains a heavily engraved metal plate, with extremely weathered-looking versions of the original heisters' 4 masks affixed to each corner of the pattern. Kataru Triangle Theres a large hyle triangle in one of the rooms constructed out of metal and embedded in the floor. Heres all the things on it and what they might mean. Terms on the Kataru's hyle Triangle, outer to inner. --- Three outer corners --- 1. Sarrum Azugal is "King Doctor" 2. Sarrum Tillug is "King Elephant". 3. Sarrum Dubsar is "King Scribe". Nergal - sumerian god of disease who was eventually sent down to the underworld after ereshkigal. Probably just means hell or disease in this context though. The hyle = an-ki = universe. "the universe, heaven and earth" a'udtegibau = Time ki kiĝ duri = Seeking forever / Watched over forever • ki kiĝ = "to seek; to look after" aa šum zumru = Empower our flesh • a šum "to give power (to somebody)" / "to overpower?" • šum "to slaughter" / šum2; "to give" / "garlic" • zumru = skin; leather; body; person" Akk. mašku; zumru / "flesh; body; entrails (omen); body" Akk. zumru; šīru šušer udnamekam = sign? fluttering? + in the future / ever • šušer ="fluttering" / "far away lands; road" / "sign" • udnamekam = "in the future, ever" 3 realms of cosmology = Providence, Fiat Lux, Reflected diamond All labeled "Kataru", Alliance 1. Dimmea mulan is "Demon star" | Copper + Gold | "Doctor King" - The dentist - Demon star? Algol? 2. galla mulan is "Police star"| Mercury + salt | "Elephant King" - The elephant 3. namtar mulan is "Fate star" | Lead + Antimony | "Scribe King" - One is dead? • mus = muš3 "flat space; a holy area" | muš "snake" / muš "a pot" / muš2 "face, appearance" • katab = "a lid, covering; an object" | helper Mus katab = flat space, holy area + Lid Cuneiform = Baldwins Lament There are three stars, three boxes, and three kings. --- Possible metal alloys, judging by the inner circles --- Copper + gold, tumbaga or shakudo Mercury & salt, sodium amalgam Antimony + lead alloy, which increases its hardness and mechanical strength. Can be found in bullets, batteries, and Type Metal. Although they're also assigned to the outer circles, the boxes & 3 realms, too. Avatar Images Breakdown of all the different elements of wordsmith's profile images. Heist Speculation This section is for secret-related material in specific heists. List the references in the main sections and keep theories in the speculation boxes. Rats Big Bank The 2 murals on either side of the lobby's skylight are an overt reference to "Strategies of the successful heist" from bain's guide, depicting a crowned figure standing between four pillars, looking through a spyglass at something to his right and holding a single arrow in his left hand. Vault door engraving: ΑΠΑΤΕ deceit Apate, god of deceit Shadow Raid Wordsmith mentioned shadow raid in the April 27th Q&A stream, and that he was impressed by the ideas the old secret team had already laid out before he started on the new branch of the story. Specifically, he mentioned that they had the foresight to refer to Shadow Raid as "Sumerian". The only thing remotely sumerian about shadow raid is the artifact statues, which are likely statues of the sumerian fertility godess Ishtar. The bulbous shape of the sides of the statue's hair match some depictions of ishtar in bas relief sculptures, and the red gems could be garnets, which are associated with health, vitality, and wellbeing. Golden Grin Casino *The gang retrieves the 1st illuminati box, with the Eye of Providence on the front. *There are codes atop the cage doors in the vault on golden grin, that were not visible in the trailer. (similar to how the big bank mural was different in it's trailer) B1128 / C3334 / D5578 The only pseudo-successful attempt at solving this code was interpreting it as a Binary Coded Decimal, which results in the message "�(34Ux". This message contains a broken character (in some charsets it's a leftfacing arrow), but nevertheless the interpretation of this was that it might mean "BAUX" for the House of Baux, or possibly the Aluminum (Bauxite) apex of the Washington Monument. This is extremely debatable though, because of the broken character, and that Overkill's codes tend to give clearer answers than a mixed-case leetspeak word interpretation with a random unicode character infront of it. Alternative BCD encodings have been tried with no luck. aiken 2421, EX 3 Scarface Mansion The statue at the end of the garden and the building he's standing under, where you spawn in, appears to reference the big bank murals, which are a reference to "Strategies of the successful heist" from bain's guide. He's holding a spyglass and standing between four pillars, while leaning on a felled tree to his right. The same statue appears again in the courtyard inside the mansion, once again between pillars, and with a square cage lantern at his feet. The statue atop the staircase to the main yard is also suspicious, with a bow and arrow laying at its feet. Brooklyn Bank *The gang retrieves "The Medallion of the Perseids", a circular medallion with a large fleur-de-lis carved into its surface, which is set with a marquise-cut peridot crystal. The cuneiform inscription around the edge of the medallion reads "For the watcher of the star" *In the briefing, Locke concludes that Murkywater is behind the gang's current predicament, as he is almost entirely locked out of the organization. Following up on Bain's lead on Brooklyn mentioned at the end of the Reservoir Dogs Heist, Locke had Duke examine one of his ancestor's paintings "The View of Mount Vernon," pointing towards something buried in the Brooklyn Bank's foundation. There are multiple paintings by this name: "View of Mount Vernon" by Joachim Ferdinand Richardt, "A View of Mount Vernon" Reservoir Dogs This is the heist where bain gets got, so it's rather important as the point where "The Secret" has been integrated into the main storyline. * Day 2 There was some thought taken over the pattern of the loose diamonds on the floor in the garage where the diamond bags are stashed, and whether they might have been a constellation. They're similar to Cancer, the crab, but otherwise nobody found anything that matched their layout. *Day 1 Vault door engraving: ΤΨΧΗΕ fortune misspelling of TYCHE, god of luck Breakin Feds *The gang retrieves the 2nd illuminati box, with Fludd's "Fiat Lux" symbol on the front. Dead Ends Several mysterious elements have popped up in PAYDAY 2 over the years, but have been concluded to not have any relation to the secret for the reasons listed. *"Answer the Phone": not a -definite- dead end, but this was a false rumor spread during the PDTH ARG that it was possible to answer the phone on counterfeit when the cops called the house. Needless to say it wasn't true. This -could- be made relevant at some point though. Infodump Use this to store unsorted information. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Secret ARG